Skiing, Decisions, And The Possibility of Love
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: Riyana Tezuka has a difficult decision to make. Should she accept the boy that forcibly stole her first kiss? The arrogant boy who annoyed her, and who claims her heart shall belong to him? Is there even a question as to whether or not she'll accept the one who fits like her missing puzzle piece, and whose lips make her melt almost as much as that drawl of his? SEQUEL.
1. My Puzzle Piece

_A/N:_

_Before I get into explaining anything, you should know that this IS a sequel to my other story Singing, Roses, and Handprints. You should probably read SRH before trying to read this._

_Otherwise, I want everyone reading this to know that I am in process of rewriting the original version of this, and I seriously suggest you not reading the old version because the grammar is absolutely terrible, and as I've rewritten things, I've changed a lot and added at least one whole chapter. So, I don't suggest it. Anyway, continue on, and let me know what you think! Please don't expect updates every day, because I have a lot going on right now and it's taking a bit to get myself caught up and time to do things._

_Especially since this chapter is almost 3,500 characters..._

_Let me know what you think though!_

_-Michy_

* * *

Most people who know any person with the last name Tezuka assume that we are all extremely organized. They see the pristine condition of our clothes or our bookbags, the way our books are never bent or frayed. They see that we have our things packed on time for vacations, and they just assume that we are always on top of things. They're sadly mistaken. We are the exact opposite. Well, Kunimitsu is organized. The rest of us are about as organized as Momoshiro- which is not at all. Either way, people who aren't a part of my family would be staring at me in horror for showing them the truth behind the Tezuka family's organized nature. Especially considering the state my room was in while I attempted to back my suitcase. It was a disaster, even by my standards- and I don't have very high standards on clean rooms.

"Has anyone seen my jacket?" Yes, I was yelling at the top of my lungs throughout the house. In my defense, I could have sworn I had hung it on the back of the door so I wouldn't forget it. And everyone else was downstairs.

"I have it, Ri-chan! I brought it down so you wouldn't forget it!" Sometimes I love my aunt. She knows me so well.

"Alright! Thank you!" Once I'd discovered the location of my last item to pack, I was finally able to zip up the large, pawprinted covered suitcase and matching dufflebag. Once I'd double checked my room to ensure that I hadn't forgotten anything, I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. My aunt hadn't been lying about having my jacket, seeing as Kunimitsu threw it at me the minute I was in the doorway. I smiled as I remembered who it was that bought me such a cute jacket. It was a very beautiful blue plaid coat with the soft fake-fur inside of it, and the sash that held it together. I was honestly surprised that he'd bought me something that wasn't expensive. I must have been rubbing off on my favorite diva.

I was glad I had agreed to go on the Skii trip. Despite the fact that I had never, ever in my life touched a pair of skiis, I had no doubt that the trip would be fun. It had to be, the old Seigaku Regulars were going to be stuck with the old Hyotei Regulars for a whole weak. I say old because all of us besides Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Wakashi and Chotarou had all graduated from middle school back in July. I suppose I should mention that it was December, seeing as how it has been a bit of a while since I had met Atobe-kun. That had been all the way back in June. Had it really been so long? It seemed like just yesterday.

But I digress, the point was that the trip was bound to be fun. Atobe had even invited Tomoka, Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei, Horio, Katsuo, and Mizuno, as well as obviously me. I'd even managed to convince him to invite his cousin Misato! The two of us are actually rather close, and I'd venture to say she's one of my best friends, alongside Ukyou-chan, Luna-chan, and Michiko-chan. Unfortunately the last three had chosen not to come- against my advice, considering that I'd been planning on forcing them under any mistletoe situated around the resort with their respective crushes. I never claimed to be a kind best friend, now did I? No, no I didn't. At least now there were four other females going. At first Atobe had planned on my being the only girl there- I don't think I need to tell you how quickly I shot that idea down. Me? The only female with around twenty-some males? I don't think so.

Kunimitsu practically shoving me out the door brought me out of my daze, and I let out a small chuckle before hauling my things into the SUV next to Kunimitsu's (both of his bags having been packed the night before- the snarky little...), and jumping into the farthest back of the seats. Auntie always got the middle seats, Uncle drove, and Oji-chan always claimed shotgun. And I refused to sit next to Auntie after her lecture last night on how not to behave on this trip, and how she didn't want me to be pregnant my freshman year. She handed me a packet of condoms. I'm not joking. I'm being completely serious. I was mortified. I've never even made out with anyone before- and here she is handing me a packet of condoms and giving me the birds and the bees talk with a completely straight face. I never want to relive that memory again, I'm done thinking about it. Back to staring out the window, no more thinking.

"Ri-chan, remember what I told you yesterday!"

...Auntie, when I said I was done thinking about it, I didn't mean I wanted to talk about it either. It's not my fault that my cheeks heated up, either. I will take blame for the bruise Kunimitsu is sure to get on his ribcage from my elbowing him when he chuckled at me a second ago though. That, I will claim the blame for.

* * *

Less than ten minutes, and quite a few new shades of red being invented after my aunt had explained our 'talk' to Oji-chan and my uncle, later we reached the gate to Atobe's mansion where one of those fancy Charter buses was waiting. We pulled up near the group, and once we had parked I got out of the SUV and I would have gotten my bags out if it weren't for the grey haired girl who came running straight at me the minute I was out of the car. After she had practically tackled me, and we finally released eachother from a double bear-hug, we both broke into chuckles.

"I missed you, Ri-chan!" She chuckled, bright emerald eyes sparkling as per usual. Atobe Misato was certainly destined to be a super model. Long, slim legs, a curvy but skinny figure, long naturally wavy hair, pouty pink lips, and long lashes equipped to kill should not all be found on one person, but there she was. Yes, I am jealous. Having chestnut colored hair that forms a natural puffball, and hazel eyes that aren't quite as sparkle-prone as hers does have a tendancy to enduce jealousy. Although I am proud to admit that I am a tiny bit more endowed in the chest area, and Oshitari tells me my legs are better because I have a naturally olive skin tone compared to Misato's practically ghost-like palor.

"I missed you too, Mi-chan!" I giggled, pulling away only to be whisked and twirled into a familiar pair of arms. I assure you, I was not by any means complaining. The boy has very nice arms, and he's always incredibly warm. It was almost like we were part of a two piece puzzle, where he was the other half, we fit together that well.

"I would like it to be known that I missed you infinitely more than Misato did." That drawl of his voice. It was going to be the death of me, I swear. I had never heard a voice that could make my knees quiver before I met him. That means something, because I've heard Hunter Hayes sing.

"I've missed you too, Atobe-kun." I chuckled, hugging him tighter. I pulled back after a minute and grinned up at the handsome boy in front of me. With another chuckle of his own, he leaned down until he nose touched mine, and I could see the warmth sparkling in those cobalt eyes of his. I loved his eyes. They were such a dark color that it would be described as almost icy, but when we locked eyes I could see them melt until I couldn't see them as anything but warm. They were so expressive, whether he wanted them to be or not. Familiar warmth and equally familiar pressure against my lips knocked me out of my daze, and I smiled into it before pulling away. He always took advantage when I was dazed. Not that I could blame him because I really never complained, but still, we weren't technically dating.

You read correctly, I turned him down that day in my living room. Not to say that I didn't have feelings for him, because believe me when I say I do, but because I have a bit of... paranoia, I suppose. Atobe has always been, well, spoiled. He's had girls kissing his feet since the day he was born, and thus far I seem to be the only girl who has rejected him, or treated him like he was an actual person and not royalty or god-like. I'm more than a little afraid that once I give in he'll get tired of me, move on. I suppose I just want to make sure that he really does love me before I give him the chance to break my heart. I know, I'm fifteen, I should be dating guys without a care because 'I've got a lot of life left' and whatnot. I've always been terrified of getting my heart broken though, ever since I was little. The only time my heart's been broken was when my parents died... And that was seven years ago. I did promise him though, that I would give him an answer before we left this resort. To be fair, he had been pursuing me for months now and had yet to give up, so I figured I owed him an answer by now. This is his last week for my deliberation, and he knows it. Maybe that's why he's been taking so many liberties with kissing me lately.

"Ne, Ri-chan. How am I doing so far chance-wise?" Every time he whispers in my ear my knees shake. I'm not even kidding you. Every time. It's that drawl, I swear. I doubt I'll ever be able to stop swooning!

I let out a small giggle instead, flicking him in the chest where my hands had laid to rest once I'd finished hugging him back. "You'll find out afterwards, Atobe-kun."

A pout tilted his lips for all of two seconds before a grin broke out and his eyes lit up. Reminding him that there wasn't much time left always seemed to bring a smile to his face, and boy did I love it when he smiled. If his voice was swoon-worthy, his smile was dazzling. It put my heart in a flutter and my breath leave me all in one go. "Well, it had better be a yes, Ri-chan." He placed a kiss to my cheek before releasing me slowly to face the rest of the crowd.

I was face to face with miriad of exasperated and cooing faces. Kunimitsu, Misato, and the rest of my family in particular looking like the proud parents of a bride. It was slightly strange. Choutarou caught my eye as he started chuckling at me, and so I stuck my tongue out at him in an entirely mature manner. I assure you it was very mature. Okay, maybe it wasn't. Oh well.

Once I'd run through and said hello to everyone, ruffled Ryoma's hair, half-tackled Momo, been tackled to the ground by Eiji, and been teased about my short stature by both Choutarou and Ryo, I stood facing my family for goodbyes. My aunt grabbed me into her arms and squeezed me with only of those motherly moans you get when you leave home. "I love you Sweetheart, be careful!" The last part was scolding, but only because I may or may not have tried to slide down the rail of the staircase the night before. May have. Alright, definitely tried, and the bruise on my butt proves that I definitely failed. I gave her a sheepish grin in reply and hugged both my uncle and my grandpa goodbye aswell. Once I'd recieved my goodbyes, I turned just in time to see my aunt pulling an awkward Atobe into a hug. He looked like a fish out of water. Oh how I wished I had my camera. "You too, Keigo-kun, take care of yourself as well as my Ri-chan, okay?" At the boy's reluctant nod, she let out another groan, and pulled him arms length away to inform him that, "There had better be no baby-making either, you hear me? I'll kick your butt to kingdom come, rich boy or not."

I don't think I need to tell you that I yelled at her, and both Atobe and I were the color of the brightest fire-truck ever made. He was too busy spluttering to say anything, Kunimitsu had broke into chuckles, and a good half of the rest of the crew were howling with laughter. Momo in particular landed on the ground and proceeded to punch the ground while he laughed. Even Ryoma smirked and pulled on his cap to hide a chuckle.

I groaned while my uncle and grandpa chuckled, and pulled Atobe away from them while he attempted to recover himself. He grabbed my suitcase for me when I reached for it, and I narrowed my eyes playfully at him for the chivalrous act. He merely sent me a smirk while I grabbed my dufflebag and purse. He tried to steal the duffle, I'll give him that, but he failed when I danced out of his reach and ran to put it in the _giant _storage compartment under the bus. I kissed my family members cheeks in goodbye, and we finally all made it onto the bus once everyone else had said their goodbyes as well.

I stole the window seat in the middle right almost immediately, and Atobe shared the seat with me. Misato turned around from the seat ahead of me and sent me a grin while I looked around to see where everyone else had landed. I wasn't surprised to see the two frontmost seats taken by a laughing Oishi, bouncing Eiji, smiling (as always) Fuji and of course Kunimitsu. Behind them Choutarou was telling Ryou about a new serve, and Oshitari was failing to flirt with Misato. Kaidoh and Inui took up the seat opposite Atobe and I, the former scowling and the latter scribbling in his data-book. I had to turn around to see who was in back, but behind my row the seats were being taken up by a fired up Tomoka, and an incredibly pink-cheeked Sakuno across from a half-asleep Ryoma and Mizuno who looked excited. Farther back Gakuto was behind the girls trying to poke Jiroh awake, and Wakato was ignoring the world with his headphones in beside a dozing Kabaji. The last few were of course a whining Horio whose complaints at being far from Ryoma were fairly loud, Katsuo who was trying to tune him out and pretending to listen all at once, a chuckling Kuwamura, and a lounging Momo who was shoving chips into his mouth already. A small smile tilted my lips as I looked around at everyone. These were my friends. They were insane, but I loved them.

I turned back to Atobe when I felt his hand slip into mine, and once I spotted the amused sparkle in his eyes I sent him a grin. I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, and I found myself wondering for the millionth time why we seemed to fit together so perfectly. About five minutes after the bus began to move, I found myself dozing so I put my headphones into my ears to tune out the conversations around me. Atobe had been talking to Oshitari for a few minutes, and Misato was talking to 'Mitsu, so I was in the all clear.

It wasn't even two minutes in when my ipod turned to a very familiar song. Mine and Atobe's. Well, the one I'd dubbed ours ever since the last time I'd sung it and been teased by my highly-embarassing aunt and Kunimitsu, and I let a small smile tilt my lips again.

"_I thought that I was too old to believe in fairytales,  
but there's a letter for me waitin' when I check my mail.  
I start a shakin' like a seven on the Richter scale  
When you say you love me.  
I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clear..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._

_It started out like just another ordinary day,  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way.  
The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to say.  
Its like I'm dreamin'  
Thank you for showin' me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
You got me glowin'..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._

_Whenever, wherever, forever,  
I'll be with you.  
We haven't, its not just oh ooh_

_I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clearer..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Its really happening,  
I feel so good I gotta sing.  
Its not just make believe...  
I'm Ariel above the sea,  
I'm Beauty dancing with the Beast.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe._

_Oh, its not just make believe  
oh ooh,  
its not just make believe!"_

I felt Keigo squeeze my side midway through the song, and when I turned to him I spotted the grin on his face while he motioned to my headphones. Once I realized he was telling me he could hear it, and that he was silently teasing me about the song choice, I stuck my tongue out again and turned it down a little. A familiar warmth on my lips again made me smile, and I pressed back gently before pulling away. I opened one eye to send him what was most likely nowhere near a glare. He just smirked at me again before placing another kiss to my cheek and returning to his conversation with Oshitari, rubbing his thumb against my waist where his hand rested. Oh, I most definitely loved that boy. Even I knew I was stupid for not just giving in, but the worried pang in my heart always made me think twice. But by the end of this trip, I had a feeling that I'd enjoy being able to call him mine. It certainly wouldn't be hard to get used to.

* * *

_A/N: Love. This. Chapter. I loved it before the rewrite, and I love it now. It's fantastic, I swear. So fluffy and cute yet perfectly Riyana. Let me know what you think of the new version!_

_-Michy_


	2. Sugar-Mommies and Marshmallows

_A/N: It's going to take a while to rewrite the old version, guys. The last one took me forever to write. And 'editing' in my vocabulary means deleting it chapter by chapter in my word pad as I rewrite the entire paragraph, add some, completely erase some, and put in loads of stuff that wasn't there. Luckily this chapter didn't take me all that long, but I got off work today and had enough energy to put into writing a chapter that completely didn't exist in the old version. I'm serious. I wrote this entire thing out of two lines of the other one that only mentioned arriving at the resort. I turned two sentences into a highly descriptive and in my opinion fantastic chapter. And this spellcheck in the doc Manager? Tried to tell me that 'I' should be 'Eye' and 'fell' should be 'feel'. Seriously? _

_Anyway, let me know what you think!_

_-Michy_

* * *

When Atobe said the resort was large, I for some reason didn't foresee that he meant it was _ginormous_. I should have known, what with having seen his house and everything, but I hadn't guessed it. Hindsight really is always twenty-twenty. The entire resort was like a log cabin, and was without a doubt bigger than any building I'd ever been in, but it was beautiful. The dark wood of the building was offset by the massive amounts of fluffy snow on the ground, and the lights shining through every window made it look warm and inviting in the way only little old country homes should. There were pine trees everywhere, and most of them were lined in pretty white Christmas lights. To be honest, half the resort was done up the same way. No greens or reds or blues in the lights, just those pretty white icicle lights. It looked absolutely breathtaking and I once again found myself astonished at just how rich Atobe's parents truly were.

I turned my head to face Atobe, and found he was already staring down at me with a smile on his lips. I felt one turn my own lips when I remembered that had it still been June he would have been giving me that arrogant smirk and haughty turned up nose, but instead I was receiving one of those warm smiles. It was truly amazing how much he'd changed. And I hadn't even done much, hadn't even tried to change him myself. Well, I had told him that if he wanted any hope of my being his that he had to lose the arrogant, cocky attitude, and maybe I had smacked his arm every time he called himself 'ore-sama' until he stopped, but he'd done all the rest on his own. I'd watched him transform over time into the amazingly perfect man in front of me, and I counted my blessings that I'd caught his interest all that time ago.

"It's beautiful, Atobe-kun." It was a whisper almost, but the way his smile widened and his eyes sparkled I knew he had heard me. I let my eyes roam over the building once again and I let out a chuckle before running the few feet of snow between us and launching myself at him. He just let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you like it, Riyana." He hugged a little tighter, and wrested his chin on my head. "And it's Keigo, alright? For the millionth time." A breathless chuckle followed the last bit, and I smiled a little into his chest. He never ceased to make me smile.

"Alright, Keigo-kun then." I conceded, pulling away from his chest. His eyes sparkled again, and his hand laced with mine. He knew I was weary about calling him Keigo. I hated to think that one day I'd have to go back to calling him Atobe again. He knew just how worried I was that he would get bored with me if I accepted him, and he assured me through it all that he would never be able to. But the more and more he told me to, the more he held me like he did, and played with my fingers, and kissed me, the more I wanted to. The more I fell for him. My walls were breaking down, my worries crumbling by the minute, and surely he knew it if I was agreeing to call him by his given name. Maybe I'd get hurt in the end but wouldn't the in between be amazing?

"Finally." It was a breathless whisper, but the grin he sent me screamed volumes and I actually had to turn away to hide a blush that he noticed anyway if the hand he placed on my cheek meant anything.

"Oi, Lovebirds. Sorry to be the one to interrupt, but I'm starving to death over here!" Oh Momo. That boy is the only person I know who can eat all day and still be starving the entire time.

I rolled my eyes, and looked up at Keigo again. He sent me an exasperated look to which I grinned, and we all began on our trek into the resort once Misato had run up and linked arms with me. Ato-... Keigo... assured us all the staff was going to grab our bags as we headed forward, and he was proven right when almost twenty workers clothed in dark slacks and oxfords wearing snow boots and heavy coats came out and bowed to us before heading towards the bus. That was probably why he made sure we put tags on all of our bags before we loaded them. So they would know which bags went to each room. The boy was nothing if not thorough.

The inside of the resort was just as exceptionally beautiful as the outside. The walls of the lobby were painted a coffee brown color that complimented the marble-topped black desk situated across from the intricately carved double entrance doors. Two hallways lead back from opposite sides of the desk to what I could only assume were rooms and facilities. Pictures lined the walls of winter landscapes, as well as pictures of families that had traveled there, and the floors were cream colored and tiled. The contrast of the room's colors just themselves were fantastic, and the two women behind the desk provided their own color splash of blonde and red, light and dark.

"Keigo?"

A familiar warmth spread to my cheeks when I heard the chimed tones accompanying the clacking of heels from the exit to the left of the desk. No sooner than I had straightened ought my jacket and fixed my ponytail, a woman with curly silver hair rounded the corner and graced our entire group with a warm smile. She was adorned with an emerald colored blouse with a collar that opened only to just above her breasts, a dark belt accentuating her small waist, and a pair of black stilettos peaking out from beneath her slacks. Her hair was down in long, curling ringlets, her equally emerald eyes sparkling behind the dark lining of her makeup, and you would never guess her age from the lack of wrinkles on her flawless face. I had forgotten his mother would be here.

"Okaa-san, we're here." The smooth drawl of the boy beside me brought me out of my daze with a squeeze to my hand as assurance. The silence behind us told me that at the very least Momo and the rest of Seigaku were fairly dazed by his mother, or else it would be much more noisy.

"Oh, I thought so! Riyana!" Her eyes lit up immediately when she spotted me and with just a few short clicks of her heels I was brought into a tight hug and had a kiss placed onto my cheek. I returned the hug lightly, and gave the sweet woman a sheepish smile once she'd released me. "It's so good to see you again! Pretty as always, I see!" I knew she was sincere in her compliment, so I smiled, but inside I was wondering why on earth she thought I was pretty with my hair thrown in a ponytail, and no makeup on my face. Let alone the jeans that I knew she found to be just a little too baggy. The only thing she ever disapproved of when it came to me was that the woman thought I should only ever wear skinny jeans because 'I had the legs, as well as the rear for them' and she absolutely hated girls wearing baggy jeans. However, with a two hour bus ride she was lucky I had jeans on and not pajama pants. I do not by any means like long car rides in denim.

"It's good to see you again, Atobe-san, and thank you." I gave her a sheepish smile that she returned with a grin before she pulled the cobalt-eyed boy beside me into a hug aswell and kissed both his cheeks.

"Keigo, I'm glad you all made it safe! And please," She eyed me as she said this, "Tell Riyana that not only is she pretty, but that I've told her a million times to call me Maeko!" A pout adorned her red lips when she said this, and I stopped my lips from twitching into a smile.

Atob-... Keigo turned to look at me and sent me a playful smirk. "You are most definitely pretty, if not absolutely beautiful, so stop being self-conscious, love." He kissed my cheek as he said it, and then chuckled, "And Okaa-san is going to throw a fit if you don't start calling her by her first name, too."

His mom sent me a bright smile and then turned to the rest of the group, "Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy yourselves! I'll be working most of my stay up here, so I probably won't see you much, but if you need anything at all just ask, okay?" That woman is fantastically amazing, and I love her. I love her husband too, but that is probably more because it's entertaining to see an older version of Keigo whose eyes are constantly filled with mischief and who enjoys picking the woman up over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room when she tries to make me a barbie-doll.

"We surely will, Atobe-san." Oshitari's voice spoke up from the back, and she sent him a warm smile, before I took a small step towards my cousin and friends.

"Oh, err... Maeko-san, this is my cousin Kunimitsu," I introduced, and she shook his hand and sent him one of her smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you, Riyana mentions you quite a bit, as does Keigo!" He sent her a small not in response, and smiled a little.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure on my end as well, Riyana speaks very highly of you." His assurance of my fondness of her had me on the receiving end of another smile myself.

"I'm very fond of her too. I'm only hoping she'll finally give in to my Keigo here soon." She sent me a small wink as she said it and I giggled when I heard Keigo mutter his agreement. Kunimitsu nodded with another chuckle of his own, and I pulled Oishi forward next.

After the introductions were over and various questions had been asked and answered, she finally let out another giggle and motioned behind her towards where she'd come. "I should probably show you guys where your rooms are. Just follow me, alright?" An assortment of nods and agreements met her words, and she spun on those dangerously high heels of hers like it was nothing and walked off towards the left hallway with us following. I seriously admired that woman for being able to walk in heels like that, let alone spin! Then again, I am fairly clutzy so maybe it's less admiration and more jealousy.

"Excited, Riyana-koi?" Ato-... I really need to remember to call him Keigo, but either way it was him talking to me while I spaced out trying to remind myself of his name change. I spared him a sideways glance and spotted the amused glint in his eyes and stuck my tongue out at him before dropping back to Eiji behind us when I heard him whisper a question about how young Maeko-san looked.

"She does look really young, I told her that when I first met her. I honestly thought she could have been At... Keigo-kun's sister. Older sister, by a few years, but not mother!" I whispered back. He nodded his head in agreement and I heard Oshitari chuckle behind us.

"That and for her age she has fantastic legs." At my highly disturbed look, and Eiji's look of horror, he simply raised an eyebrow. "You've yet to see her during the summertime in one of her skirt-suits. You'll understand someday."

"And here I thought you were just a pervert, not someone who was looking for a sugar-Mommy." It was a mumble but the scoff he sent back assured me that he'd heard me.

"Not so much a sugar-mommy as a mistress." The blue-haired boy had the audacity to wink at the completely disgusted forms of both Eiji and I, so the two of us shared a look and promptly fell back next to Momo instead. I needn't say we were both mentally scarred.

"Do I want to know why the both of you look green in the face?" His eyes narrowed at the both of us, and the almost violent shaking of our heads must have convinced him for once because he dropped the subject. "Alright then... This place is huge! And it's so nice!"

I let my eyes wander again to take in the splendor of the well-lit hallways and the grandeur of the entire resort as a whole, and shook my head with a small smile on my lips once again. Only Keigo, Maeko-san, and Hiruma-san could have possibly come up with- as well as spend the money for- this. Sometimes it worried me that Keigo had so much money. I had initially thought that would be all he cared for, and that when he realized that I was only just above middle-class he would leave in the blink of an eye, but he didn't. He seemed to honestly enjoy spending the rare day at my house, or going out to a burger joint once in a while (although it had been hell to convince him to at first. It 'wasn't suited to his pallor nor his diet'). He flaunted his money though, that was for sure. He was constantly trying to spoil me at every given moment despite knowing that I hated to be spoiled. I hated feeling like I owed someone something. He chose to ignore it and simply took the bruises to his arm he received. I may be slightly abusive towards him... Maybe I should stop?

"Riyana," Maeko-san's voice chimed from the front and I locked eyes with her as she walked down yet another hallway. I was going to get lost here for sure. "Keigo made absolutely sure that there were a few bags of marshmallows in your room, just so that you know." She giggled. I could almost feel my eyes burn from lighting up, and sent Keigo one of the biggest grins I could. He returned it with one of his signature smirks, but I could see the pleased look in his eyes.

"If nothing else, he knows the way to your heart, Riyana-sempai." Choutarou's voice cut in from behind me with a chuckle. I spared him a calculating sidelong glance before eyeing Keigo in my best 'analytical' look. He simply snickered at me and I could hear Maeko-chan's giggles from this far back.

Oh yes. He was most definitely onto the yellow brick road, there. Marshmallows are my weakness. Marshmallows, caramel, and peanut butter. ...Not together, but that actually does sound rather yummy...

Maybe Momo wasn't the only one who was hungry.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Entire chapter that wasn't there before. I never put his mother in the old one, I think. And I certainly didn't have a whole chapter about them getting there and heading to their rooms. But I love it anyway. Let me know what you think!

-Michy


End file.
